


Across the Street

by kali_asleep



Series: One Hundred Different Ways [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snark, indulgent makeouts, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_asleep/pseuds/kali_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just for a few minutes," he says.</p>
<p>"We only have a few minutes," she reminds him.</p>
<p>"Then I suppose we'll have to make the most of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Operamatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/gifts).



> A zillion thanks to operamatic, who broke me out of my writer's block with her love of indulgent makeouts ;)

The clatter of boots on stone. The sharp exhale on impact. Ladybug whips around the moment she’s steady, extending her fist. Chat lands on the roof a moment later, meeting her fist with his. 

“Bien joué,” he breathes, green eyes alight with fire stoked by adrenaline. 

The night’s akuma had been challenging - Tangramâitre, a puzzle maker with more than a few pieces missing - and it had left both of them red-faced and panting with exertion by the end. They’d managed to escape the inevitable press swarm following Ladybug’s Miraculous Cleansing, but it had hardly been enough time to tame hammering hearts or cool burning lungs.

“Bien joué,” she replies. 

Their fists drop, inviting a moment of silence. She lets her hands swing at her sides, palms skimming her thighs. Chat fidgets with the end of his belt. At least three rounds of corner-of-the-eye glances are exchanged before Ladybug stretches and lets out an over-loud yawn. Her earrings give their first beep. 

“Well, _Chaton_ , it’s getting late, and we don’t have much time on our Miraculous,” she says. She plucks her yo-yo from its holster. “I’m going to head home.”

Ladybug takes a step towards the edge of the roof, only to feel a strong hand circle her wrist. Rather than tug her hand from his, she turns to face him. It’s impossible to tell through which conduit - the connection of their hands or the path between their eyes - the jolt of lightning comes, but it hits her with a white heat that tenses every muscle and forces a stutter in her heart. 

“Stay,” he says.

“I can’t,” she protests, but her body undermines her, allows him to pull her into an embrace. 

A thrum of pleasure reverberates in his chest. She can feel his purr across her back, and despite herself, she sinks into him. When he cranes his head over her shoulder, her vision is momentarily filled with gold. His hair - getting long, long enough to start tying back, soon - tickles at her cheek. Chat plants a kiss on her collar, his breath warm enough to sink through suit to skin. 

“Just for a few minutes,” he says. His voice is soft, and his lips linger over her shoulder, ready to dip down again. 

“We only have a few minutes,” she reminds him.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to make the most of them.”

His lips slide up the side of her neck until she can feel them on skin, not suit. At the juncture of her neck and jaw, comes slightest swipe of warm tongue and the rasp of teeth. Chat teases the skin just below her ear, kissing, nibbling, licking, until he has her squirming. His arm tightens around her waist. 

Ladybug reaches back and tangles her fingers through his hair. With her thumb, she strokes the side of one silk-smooth cat ear, evoking another purr. With a gentle tug, she pulls his head away. His little whine shivers straight down her spine. She turns her head so that they’re nose to nose.

“If you keep on like this,” she says, “We’ll be here all night.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

Their Miraculous give a second soft beep. Before Chat can complain or tell her to ignore it, as she knows he will, Ladybug turns so that he’s no longer at her back. She looks up at him, then points towards the building across the street.

“You may not be aware of this, but my boyfriend lives just over there. He’ll be back any minute, and he’s expecting me.”

She swings her finger back around and jabs his chest. 

“So,” she continues, running her hands up to the nape of his neck, “You can imagine that I’m in a bit of a rush.”

She slams their mouths together. Her fingers curl into his hair, and she drags him even closer. With hot, greedy presses, her lips canvas his. She inhales his moan, letting it fuel the sweep of her tongue into his mouth. He meets her, and they mingle in a wet heat. 

Chat clutches at her hips like she’s the only thing anchoring him to the roof; the prick of his claws is ten sweet points of pleasure-pain, and she’s not long from buckling under them. In retaliation, she keeps her kisses fierce, the way she best knows to milk the trembling mewls he makes each time they break for breath. 

“M-my Lady,” he pants, and since he’s chosen to talk, she moves to his neck. “It, it’s a strange coincidence-” 

He bites off his words as her teeth target the flesh just above his collar. She traces the reddended skin with her tongue, delighting in his shudder. 

“But, ah, my girlfriend also lives across the street, and, ah, is anticipating my arrival.”

Another round of beeps from their Miraculous.

Ladybug is too precoccupied to respond at first, intent on sucking at the spot until it leaves a mark. She feels the moment a growl rips through his throat, and pulls from his neck with a wet pop. The expression she finds when she looks up is just as wild as the noise Chat had made, his eyes blown dark and primal. He plants his hands on her ass and yanks their hips flush, elliciting a moan from them both. The sheer closeness of his body, the hard note of his want, are dizzying, and it takes a long, deep breath before she can form words. 

“I bet your girlfriend is looking forward to it,” she murmurs. 

He rolls his hips, grinding against her, and chuckles as she bucks at the touch.

“I sure hope so.”

Leaning in, Chat kisses her with the barest brush of his lips. It’s a tease she can’t tolerate, not with the way her pulse nearly jumps from her skin at every point of contact.

His ring goes off again, and her earrings follow. The reminder cuts through the livewire tension, grown taut and ready to spark. Ladybug clicks her tongue and dives in for a kiss, but Chat holds her back. He makes an exagerrated glance over to the building across the street.

“Oh no!” Chat says, his exclamation hushed. “I only have two minutes until my girlfriend shows up.”

For once, she’s glad he kept her back, because the flat look she levels him with would have spoiled any kiss. So she shakes her head, shifts an inch back, and goes, “Really? I only have two minutes until _my_ boyfriend shows up!”

Chat lets loose a sharp, dramatic gasp, pulling his face into a semblance of concern.

“Then we’d better hurry!” he says. He ducks in for a quick kiss, then another, before resting his forehead on hers. With a flutter of eyelashes and a voice all too soft and sweet for the words that follow, he says, “Mine’s the jealous type.”

Ladybug’s already aiming for an unmarked tract of Chat’s jaw as his words sink in. 

“Well if you in-” She rears back, indignant scowl quick to her lips. “Hey! Wait a minute-!” 

If his laugh didn’t go straight to that warm spot just below her ribs, Ladybug might not have let him get away with the quip unscathed. But it did, and she does, so she settles for a toss of her head and a defiant harrumph. 

“Is not,” she mutters.

Chat cups the back of her head in one hand and settles the other low on her back.

“Is a little,” he whispers.

His next kiss is tender, but unreserved, and she’s not all that unwilling to melt into it. Ladybug returns his press with slow ardor, savoring the sensation. Chat’s tongue begins an unhurried exploration past her teeth. They don’t part until the next warning from their Miraculous.

“Well,” Ladybug says, a shade breathless, “my boyfriend could kill a man with his puns alone.”

“Lucky guy, that sounds like a compliment.” Chat shoots her a cheeky grin.

“It’s not a compliment.”

“My Laaady-” Chat whines, but Ladybug cuts him off with a swift kiss.

Without breaking the exchange of lips, he shrugs, conceding. She sucks and nibbles at his bottom lip, then licks into his mouth. It’s familiar territory; she settles there with a happy sigh. There’s no urgency to their kisses, and all sense of time drifts away, leaving nothing but him, and her.

The air around them sizzles and sparks. Blinding green flares first, followed a heartbeat later by vivid pink. Ladybug and Chat Noir peel away, leaving an air-starved boy and a rather flushed looking girl. Adrien blinks down, Marinette stares up.

“I told you my girlfriend would be showing up soon,” Adrien says. His lips, well-worn from her teeth, curl into a grin.

With a huff, Marinette crosses her arms over her chest. It’s impossible to glare when he’s looking so ravaged, but she tries anyway.

“Yeah, you’re so clever. And now that her transformation has worn off, you and your girlfriend are going to have to climb down seven flights of stairs, then up another four, instead of just swinging over. Again.”

Adrien shakes his head and worms his arms under hers to encircle her waist. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Poor Bug. I guess I’ll just have to leave you up here. It was nice dating you.”

With a heavy sigh, she presses a hand to her forehead and goes limp in his arms. Marinette’s eyes flutter closed. 

“How cruel!” she exclaim in an affected air. “Abandoned by my one true love, left to starve on a roof after letting him have his way with me!”

Adrien laughs, and tries to pull her up for another kiss, but she’s all dead weight. So instead, he tightens his hold on her waist and begins to drag her towards the roof access. He fumbles with the door. Taking pity on him, Marinette straightens, allowing him to pull it open. 

It’s not until the thunder of the door slammed shut has finished echoing down the narrow stairwell that Adrien’s mouth swoops down. His tongue flicks the shell of her ear, and his teeth meet lobe in the next instant. Her surprised gasp bounds down the stairs, as if chasing the bang of the door. 

“Your one true love would never leave you on a roof,” Adrien murmurs, “Especially when he’s not quite done having his way with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about my pile of unfinished WIPs at brettanomycroft.tumblr.com


End file.
